John Price
Captain John Price was a British soldier who served in the British Army and Special Air Service in modern conflicts, fighting in the Second Russian Civil War, the Second Korean War and World War III. He is the protagonist in most of the Modern Warfare story arc, serving as either a major supporting NPC or a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 7'' and even in the Iron Wolf story arc in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. Biography Early Life John Price was born and raised in England, United Kingdom, being the grandson of World War II veteran, Jack Price. Having an admiration for his grandfather, John showed a strong patriotism to Britain and a heavy interest in the military. John was married to a woman named Robin for many years, though they got divorced after being married for a couple decades. During that time, John joined the British Army, quickly rising through the ranks and showing stellar performances in his training. Cold War He served in conflicts in the British Army, fighting in Palestine, Arabia, Malaysia, Indonesia and Thaisiam. Afterwards, he becomes an operative in the SAS, fighting the Communists in Central America alongside American forces, in which he takes down a powerful Communist rebel leader. Due to his skills, John is sent to Afghanistan, a midst the Soviet invasion of the country, and he encounters Russian defector and World War II veteran, Viktor Reznov, who is now fighting alongside the Mujahideen. Price and Reznov fight in fierce battles in the desert, in which they search for a Soviet colonel believed to be in possession of a uranium fitted missile, and Price learns many fighting skills from Reznov. John and Reznov fight in the battle for Khost, assaulting Soviet convoys and then fighting past Soviet defenses and positions in the desert to assault and seize a critical hill. After this, John and Reznov assault the city of Khost itself, fighting through the streets and reaching the center. However, Soviet reinforcements lead by Mikhail Vylkalev arrive, crush the Mujahideen and capture John. Brought to Vylkalev's base, John learns that Vylkalev plans to fire the uranium missile at Berlin and start a war between Russia and the United States. However, Reznov then steps in and confronts Vylkalev, revealing that Vylkalev had betrayed Reznov during the Second World War. After a heated argument, Vylkalev starts the countdown for other missiles to launch. Reznov fights with Vylkalev as John places charges on the other missiles, then he captures the uranium missile. After this, John and the wounded Reznov escape with the uranium missile as the other missiles go off with the charges and destroy the base, killing Vylkalev. While in the desert, Reznov dies of his wounds, so John buries him in the desert, then gets the missile over the border into Pakistan. Second Russian Civil War After the end of the Cold War, civil war breaks out in Russia, and John is sent to fight in several missions to assist the Russian Federation government against the Communists. Eventually, John is sent to Pripyat with his officer, MacMillan, to infiltrate the city and take out Communist leader, Imran Rakhaev, then John and the wounded MacMillan escape. Afterwards, John is teamed up with British soldiers, Harry Sanderson and Ryan Jackson, and they raid an MEC ship in the Caspian Sea, recovering a weapons manifest and then escaping. After this, John is sent to fight in Russia, where he meets with Russian Federation forces lead by Komarov and Yuri Harkov. With the help of the Russian Army, John fights Communist forces in the Russian countrysides and farmland, eliminating defensive positions and then destroying a radio tower, as well as rescuing their informant, Nikolai. After this, they fight their way through the countryside to escape pursuing Communist troops. Resupplying at a camp, John then helps lead Russian forces in fighting through several villages, fighting and eliminating Communist defenses in the villages and searching each of the houses for Saudi MEC leader, Hamid Al-Asad, though only finding that Asad had already left, but left behind evidence that shows Rakhaev had survived. John then fights to defend their villages and escape from the area. John then fights his way to assault a town, battling Communist positions and then fighting through the streets to storm a summit being held by Asad and Rakhaev's son, Victor Rakhaev. As they storm the summit building, however, both Asad and Victor are rescued by Rakhaev himself. Afterwards, John fights his way through the countryside to rescue his operative, MacTavish, and together, they fight their way through Communist forces in the countryside to attack and destroy a power station, though MacTavish is killed in setting the demolition process that takes out the station. After this, John fights to assault an ICBM base that has just recently come under Communist control, and as they clear away Communist forces, they confront Asad in a control tower. Though Harkov is killed in the fight while he manages to kill Asad, Price and his men then enter the base. Upon entering the base, John, Sanderson and Jackson fight their way to the control room, where they stop the missile countdown and sabotage the control panel. After this, they escape, though Rakhaev and his troops chase after them. After a furious pursuit, John links up with Komarov and his Russian troops at the bridge, and they fight to hold the bridge. Eventually, they are overwhelmed, with Jackson being killed by Rakhaev while saving Sanderson. When Rakhaev appears, John hands a pistol to Sanderson, who shoots Rakhaev and kills him. After this, they are rescued by Komarov and Russian reinforcements, who arrive to take them to safety. Caliphate Crisis Eventually, the Communists take over Russia and transform it into Soviet Russia. As such, John continues helping British forces in battling Communists, Islamists and hostile forces around the globe. He is eventually recruited by US Army general, Herschel Shepherd, and he proceeds to fight in the war against the Islamic Caliphate. Coming to Afghanistan, John fights through a village and then helps assault an air field held by IC Islamist forces, destroying planes on the air field and then fighting his way out with Sanderson. They then fight to hold a village but IC Islamist forces keep coming to overwhelm them, so John remains to hold them off while Sanderson escapes, though John is captured and brought to an IC-held prison in Turkmenistan. While remaining at the Turkmenistan prison, Sanderson, Simon Riley, and Nikki Samir break into the prison, in which John overwhelms and takes out his guards and links up with them, fighting their way out of the prison. Afterwards, John heads with Sanderson, Samir and the British troops to fight against Islamic Caliphate forces in Brazil and find militia leader, weapon supplier and IC ally, Alejandro Rojas, who has been supplying weapons to Russian Soviet officer, Vladimir Makarov. With help from US forces, John fights in fierce skirmishes past Islamic Caliphate forces in the favelas, then fights past IC Islamist forces in the streets of Rio de Janeiro to destroy weapon caches. Afterwords, he assaults a convoy, then fights through the streets and buildings to take out a supply base and capture Rojas. John then fights to defend US and British positions in the favelas and fight off IC Islamist assaults, then fights his way through the jungles to escape. After this, John is sent to Tajikistan, fighting IC Islamist forces in the deserts and villages, then he destroys SAM sights and assaults a supply base. After this he fights to rescue prisoners from IC Islamist labor camps, then fights his way to dismantle oil reserves. With that, John then heads into Kyrgyzstan and fights through IC Islamist positions to hunt for Victor Rakhaev and Vladimir Makarov, fighting through several villages and then storming a base, where they take out key equipment, though Samir is wounded. Though Makarov escapes, John and Sanderson find and pursue Victor to Afghanistan, striking an airfield and boarding his plane, fighting through the plane and then cornering Viktor, who kills himself, then John and Sanderson escape the crashing plane with parachutes. Landing back on the grounds in Afghanistan, John and Sanderson fight past Islamic Caliphate forces in the deserts, then reuniting with US forces to assault and defend a village, as well as reuniting with Simon Riley and Nikki Samir. After this, they meet back up with General Shepherd, who sends John, Riley and Sanderson to Africa to help American and British forces battle Islamic Caliphate forces and find information on Makarov. John fights IC Islamist forces in the jungles, then fights past several villages and eliminates supply camps. After this, he assaults a convoy, then fights IC Islamist forces in the jungles to eliminate machine gun pillboxes, then he fights to defend US trench lines and fight off IC Islamist assaults. With that, John then helps assault an Islamic Caliphate militia held city, fighting through the streets and then seizing the city hall. After this, John heads to Pakistan with Sanderson and Riley to find information leading to Makarov's location. John assaults the city of Kirachi, battling IC Islamist forces in the streets, then assaulting a base. After this, he fights through a few villages in the deserts and then fights to hold a ridge. After this, they assault a hill, where they eliminate Islamic Caliphate officer, Malik Khan, and find information on Makarov in Afghanistan. However, after they fight their way down the hill, they are suddenly betrayed by Shepherd, who kills Riley and Samir, and John and Sanderson are left to die. However, they are rescued by American soldiers, James Ramirez and McKinley, who assist John and Sanderson into Afghanistan to confront Shepherd. John fights in a battlefield past Shepherd's forces and Makarov's forces while the two sides are fighting each other, fighting past the two sides and then finding Shepherd by a riverbed. John chases Shepherd down the river, causing his helicopter to crash, then John fights and wrestles Shepherd in a fierce fist fight, though he is overwhelmed and nearly killed until Sanderson comes in. Shepherd seriously wounds Sanderson as well, but John picks up a knife and throws it at Shepherd's eye, killing him. John checks on Sanderson, who's wounds turn out to be fatal, and thus, Sanderson dies. Stricken with grief, John heads back to a nearby American base after being found by Ramirez. Second Korean War When the Second Korean War breaks out, John keeps searching for Makarov, ultimately making his way to Japan, while German troops are fighting to defend Japan from Korean forces. While in Japan, he meets German soldiers Kiefer Hinsel and his comrades, Edsel Geier and Kemmerich, and John decides to assist them in the war. In Japan, John helps the Germans fight the Korean forces in the Japanese countryside, fighting past Korean lines and positions in the countryside, then fighting past Korean defenses and forces to assault camps and convoys, and then he helps tanks. John then fights to defend several villages and fight off Korean assaults, then they find a Japanese high school girl named Hikari Masaki, who guides them through her home town to a school. John fights to defend the school, in which they escort trapped high school students to a truck that takes them to safety, while Masaki leads them to a camp with food and supplies near her home town. At the camp, Masaki gives them crucial evidence that she found which reveals Vladimir Makarov's location to be in Seoul. At that moment, Korean forces raid the camp, but John helps fight them off and defend the camp. John then fights in a battle for Himeji, helping German forces in fighting through the streets and buildings and eliminating Korean forces and defenses, then they take out Korean tanks and machine gun nests, driving the Koreans from the city. With the evidence given to them by Masaki, John heads with Hinsel, Geier, Kemmerich and the German forces invade Korea, storming the beaches and fighting to eliminate Korean defenses and forces at the coastlines, fighting and eliminating machine gun pillboxes and trenches. They then assault a few villages, fighting through Korean forces and then assaulting supply camps, then they fight to defend German lines and fight off Korean assaults. Afterwards, Prices helps assault the city of Seoul, fighting through Korean forces and defenses in the streets and buildings, eliminating machine gun nests and tanks. John then fights through the streets to assault the command building, storming it and then making his way to the roof, where he encounters Makarov. Price fights Makarov and then kills him by hanging him with a cable, while German and American forces seize Pyongyang. Soviet Holdout Crisis During World War III, John helps defend England from the Soviets, John finds that Kiefer Hinsel has gone missing in the Mediterranean, and goes out to search for him. He eventually finds Hinsel and his comrade, Vasiliy Mirinev, on board the crashed Soviet battle cruiser, Rusalka, and rescues them, making their way out despite soldiers from a Soviet holdout breaking in, and make their way to Syria. With Hinsel, Mirinev and US forces, John fights past Soviet holdout forces in a Syrian city of Litakia, fighting past Soviet forces and defenses in Litakia and then destroying a camp, as well as encountering a Soviet officer named Nikolai Petrov and wounding him before escaping. Afterwards, they come across a British agent named Jennifer Haley, who tasks John and the others with helping her and the Russian Army in finding remaining Soviet holdouts in Afghanistan. Heading to Afghanistan, John fights through Soviet positions and defenses in the deserts and then fights through a few villages and eliminate a cave network and assault some ruins. After this, he fights his way through the desert to make his way through a canyon, then assaults an airfield, and then fights to eliminate trenches and pillboxes. Price then fights to assault a couple supply camps and a convoy, then fights to seize a couple villages, then fights to defend the villages. He then keeps fighting past Soviet trenches, nests and pillboxes to destroy entrenched tanks and artillery. With that, he then fights to seize a couple hills and then fights to defend the hills, then fights to defend a ridge. After this, he fights Soviet defenses and forces in the deserts and fights through a few villages to assault and destroy a complex. With that, he fights his way to a village, then helps the Russian Army fight to defend the village and fend off Soviet assaults. At this moment, Petrov attacks them in a tank, but John destroys the tank and kills Petrov. After this, they fight through the desert and strike a Soviet base, where they find French mercenary, Isabelle, but it is here that they are betrayed by Haley, who reveals herself to actually be Ingrid Kahler, the daughter of Hansel Kahler. Though Ingrid escapes, John, Hinsel and Mirinev kill Isabelle, though managing to extract information out of her on where Ingrid is heading. Using the information from Isabelle, John, Hinsel and Mirinev follow Ingrid to Taiwan, where it is revealed that the Soviets have a secret base there harboring mustard gas, which they plan to fire on Europe. Gaining help from MacMillan, John fights through jungles and villages on Taiwan and eliminates Soviet forces and defenses, then he fights to assault a camp. He then fights through the jungles and assaults a fortress, in which Russian soldiers secure the mustard gas canisters. John then heads to find Ingrid, and when he confronts here, she tries to flee. However, catching up to her, John attacks Ingrid and fights her, in which he wounds her, though MacMillan is killed while saving John. However, though wounded himself, with the help of Hinsel and Mirinev, John finishes off Ingrid before she can escape. At that moment, sadly, John's wounds prove to be fatal, and after saying his last words, he dies. Personality and Traits Like his grandfather, John Price was incredibly tough, stern and hot tempered. He was also shown to be rather insulting and insolent towards others and had no tolerance for any foolishness. He is shown to be very hard to impress and he can be very aggressive in fighting. He is also shown to be a bit ruthless as well, such as executing prisoners. He also had a great tendency to be very bitter and resentful, and would often take revenge on those who wronged him. Even so, John was also incredibly compassionate, being very caring and loyal towards his men and showing great care for civilians who are in peril. He was incredibly protective of his men and he did whatever he could to help them. Despite his very stern demeanor, John could also be very joking and even a bit cheerful and playful in some situations to ease the tenseness of a stressful event. John looked very much like his grandfather. He was very burly and somewhat tall and muscular, while having an aged appearance and possessing a prominent handlebar mustache. Relationships Harry Sanderson John and Sanderson were very close, with John acting like a father to him. John was initially skeptical of Sanderson's abilities and insulted him often. However, over time, he begins trusting him more and more, being highly impressed with him after his performance in the Caspian Sea. As such, John is very loyal and protective of Sanderson, helping him with whatever he can. John and Sanderson worked together on some of the toughest and most dangerous missions, and when Sanderson is killed, it deeply affects John and causing him to become somewhat depressed. Kiefer Hinsel John had a very good friendship with Kiefer Hinsel, serving with him in the Second Korean War, and then helping him in the Soviet Holdout Crisis. John was very impressed with Hinsel's bravery and fighting skills, even though he was just a regular soldier. As such, he was very grateful for his help and showed himself to be very helpful and loyal to him. When Hinsel goes missing, John becomes quite concerned, and personally goes out to look for him. When he finds him in the Mediterranean and becomes relieved. Viktor Reznov John had a close friendship with Reznov, as they fought together during his tour in Afghanistan, with Reznov acting like a mentor to Price and teaching him many fighting skills that John would later utilize himself. John showed very strong care for Reznov and expressed sympathy for his predicament, and thus, he was very helpful towards him. When Reznov dies after fighting in Afghanistan, John becomes saddened and proceeds to give him a burial. MacMillan Price had a very close bond with MacMillan, the two serving since Price enlisted in the Special Air Service up until MacMillan was wounded in the assassination attempt on Imran Rakhaev in Chernobyl. MacMillan acted as a fatherly mentor towards Price and the two were very protective and loyal towards each other, going out of their way to help and save the other. Herschel Shepherd Initially, Price got along very well with Shepherd, having a high amount of trust and respect in Shepherd and seeing him as a model officer and a heroic individual. Price and Shepherd often discussed strategies and the two admired each other's tremendous skills. However, after Shepherd betrays him, Price loses all trust in Shepherd and comes to bitterly resent him, being hellbent on getting revenge on him, eventually fighting him and killing him. Vladimir Makarov Price and Makarov absolutely hated each other, due to them being enemies, as well as having personal dislike for each other due to Makarov's crimes. As such, the two often hunted each other and both took particular joy in the thought of ending the life of the other. As time goes on, Price becomes hellbent on killing Makarov. Simon Riley Price got along well with Riley, the two often sharing the same skills, ruthlessness and practicality, as well as sharing the much of the same wits and temper. With that, the two worked very well together and Riley often followed many of Price's orders without question. Nikki Samir Samir was very respectful and caring towards Price, and Price showed admiration for Samir's skills and saw her as a good soldier. Despite the fact that she was a bit uncomfortable with Price's ruthlessness, she remained loyal to him and did her best to impress him. Ryan Jackson Jackson was Price's original second in command, and they served alongside each other for a number of years. Price showed a high amount of trust in Jackson and complimented him on his efforts, and the two often talked and joked with one another. McKinley Price got along really well with McKinley, with Price showing strong gratitude and respect for the US soldier after he rescued Price and started helping him hunt for Herschel Shepherd for betraying him. Komarov Price was also good friends with Komarov, as Price was grateful for his help. The two were respectful and helpful to towards each other, and when Komarov died, Price was left saddened by his death. Skills and Abilities Fighting John was an incredibly skilled, tough and strong fighter. He shows great skills in marksmanship and using guns, and he is also an excellent hand to hand fighter, able to take down numerous enemies by himself. He is a skilled sniper and has very high stamina. Leadership Along with fighting, John was also a very good leader, taking very good care of his men and leading them with great bravery and conviction. He has lead his men to a great number of successes and thinking out carefully planned strategies for his men to follow. He places the safety of his men at the top of his priorities, and he manages to keep their spirits high, leading them responsibly. Infiltration John is also very skilled at infiltration, being able to sneak into some of the most guarded areas without alerting anyone. Despite preferring to go in guns blazing, he displays great cool and calm in a mission of such nature, which has allowed him to get close enough to targets. Trivia * He is the most recurring character in the Call of Duty series. * He is the only playable character to be the offspring of another playable character, as he is the grandson of Jack Price. Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anarchist Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Gunman Category:Thugs Category:Trap Masters Category:Right Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:The Heavy Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thief Category:Honorable Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Mischievous Category:Serious Category:One Man Army Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Nemesis Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Leaders Category:Frauds Category:Gadgeteers Category:Guardians Category:Blackmailers Category:Genius Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nihilists Category:Pessimists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Authority Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Extremists Category:Barbarian Category:Heretics Category:Chosen One Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Rogue Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Hunters Category:Incriminators Category:Insecure Category:Destroyers Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Swordsman Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Egotists Category:Assassin Category:Harbingers Category:Rescuers Category:Martyr Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Omniscient Category:Recurring Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased